David Wagoner
| birth_place = Massillon, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet, novelist, academic | influences = Robert Frost, Theodore Roethke | influenced = | awards = | portaldisp = }} David Russell Wagoner (born June 5, 1926) is an American poet and novelist. Life Wagoner was born in Massillon, Ohio, and raised in Whiting, Indiana, from the age of 7. He attended Pennsylvania State University, where he was a member of the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps, and graduated in 3 years. He earned an M.A. in English from Indiana University in 1949. In 1954 he moved to the Pacific Nothwest on the suggestion of friend and fellow poet Theodore Roethke, was hired by the University of Washington was hired, and has taught there since. Wagoner was editor of Poetry Northwest from 1966 to 2002. His play An Eye For An Eye For An Eye was produced in 1973. He teaches in the low-residency M.F.A. program of the Northwest Institute of Literary Arts on Whidbey Island. Writing The natural environment of the Pacific Northwest is the subject of much of Wagoner's poetry. He cites his move from the Midwest as a defining moment: "When I came over the Cascades and down into the coastal rainforest for the first time in the fall of 1954, it was a big event for me, it was a real crossing of a threshold, a real change of consciousness. Nothing was ever the same again." Recognition David Wagoner's Collected Poems was nominated for the National Book Award in 1977, and he won a Pushcart Prize the same year. He was again nominated for a National Book Award in 1979 for In Broken Country. He won a 2nd Pushcart Prize in 1983. He is the recipient of the American Academy of Arts and Letters award, the Sherwood Anderson Foundation Fiction Award, the Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize (1991), and the English-Speaking Union prize from ''Poetry'' magazine. In addition, he has received fellowships from the Ford Foundation, the Guggenheim Foundation, and the National Endowment for the Arts. Wagoner was elected chancellor of the Academy of American Poets in 1978, and served in that capacity until 1999. In popular culture Wagner's novel, The Escape Artist, was turned into a film by executive producer Francis Ford Coppola. Publications Poetry *''Dry Sun, Dry Wind''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1953. *''A Place to Stand''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana Univerity Press, 1958. *''Poems''. Portland, OR: Portland Art Museum, 1959. *''The Nesting Ground''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1963. *(Contributor) Five Poets of the Pacific Northwest (edited by Robin Skelton). Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press, 1964. *''Staying Alive''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1966. *''New and Selected Poems''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1969. *''Working Against Time''. London: Rapp & Whiting (London), 1970. *''Riverbed''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1972. *''Sleeping in the Woods''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1974. *''A Guide to Dungeness Spit''. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1975. *''Travelling Light''. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1976. *''Collected Poems, 1956-1976''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1976. *''Who Shall Be the Sun?'' Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1978. *''In Broken Country''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1979. *''Landfall''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1981. *''First Light''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1983. *''Through the Forest: New and selected poems, 1977-1987''. New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1987. *''Walt Whitman Bathing: Poems'', Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1997. *''Traveling Light: Collected and new poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1999. *''The House of Song''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2002. *''Good Morning and Good Night''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2005. *''A Map of the Night''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press (Urbana), 2008. Novels *''The Man in the Middle''. New York: Harcourt, 1954. *''Money, Money, Money''. New York: Harcourt, 1955. *''Rock''. New York: Viking, 1958. *''The Escape Artist''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1965. *''Baby, Come On Inside''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1968. *''Where Is My Wandering Boy Tonight?'' (western). New York: Farrar, Straus, 1970. *''The Road to Many a Wonder'' (western). New York: Farrar, Straus, 1974. *''Tracker'' (western). Boston: Atlantic-Little, Brown, 1975. *''Whole Hog'' (western). Boston: Atlantic-Little, Brown, 1976. *''The Hanging Garden''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1980. Edited *''Straw for the Fire: From the notebooks of Theodore Roethke, 1943-1963'' (selector and arranger). Doubleday, 1972. *''The Best American Poetry 2009'' (edited with David Lehman). New York: Scribner, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.David Wagoner b. 1926, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 26, 2012. Play productions *''An Eye for an Eye'', produced in Seattle, 1973. Audio / video Sound recordings *''Poems: Selections''. Recording Laboratory, 1970. *''Interview''. Columbia, MO: American Audio Prose Library, 1981. *''Escape Artist: Selections''. American Audio Prose Library, 1981. *''A 60th Anniversary Reading''. American Academy of Poets, 1994. *''Walt Whitman Bathing: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1996. Except where noted, discoographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Lost" *"In Distress" *"The Name" *David Wagoner profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *David Wagoner b. 1926 at the Poetry Foundation. *David Wagoner at PoemHunter (6 poems) *David Wagoner at In a Dark Time ;Audio / video *David Wagoner (b. 1926) at The Poetry Archive *David Wagoner at YouTube ;Books *David Wagoner at Amazon.com ;About *Wagoner, David at HistoryLink *David Wagoner at Famous People *''The Escape Artist'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:People from Massillon, Ohio Category:People from Lake County, Indiana Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:Indiana University alumni Category:University of Washington faculty Category:1926 births Category:Living people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics